Basic data tapes providing descriptive information on demographic characteristics and cancer diagnoses have been submitted to NCI. Medical record abstracting and questionnaire administration has begun. Some elements of the data management system are operational (logging in of submitted questionnaires and abstracts) and work is underway on development of procedures for data entry, editing, updating and analysis.